disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Catboy
|personality = Leaderly, smart, caring, cat-like, artistic, sweet, friendly, lawful, clumsy, cute |appearance = As Connor: Slender, olive skin, spiky milk chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, dark teal jacket over a white shirt with a pale violet lightning bolt, light blue jeans, red sneakers with yellow shoelaces As Catboy: Blue cat jumpsuit and mask with dark blue lighting stripes and light blue cat logo on the chest |occupation = Student Superhero |alignment = Good |affiliations = PJ Masks |goal = To protect the city from nighttime villains |home = 14 Avery Ct, Greenbank QLD 4124 |family = Unnamed mother |friends = Amaya, Greg, PJ Robot, Armadylan, An Yu, Cameron, Teacher, Ruffles, Luna Girl (sometimes), Moths (sometimes), Night Ninja (sometimes), Ninjalinos (sometimes), Teeny Weeny Ninjalino, Wolfy Kids (sometimes), Alley Cat, Motsuki (sometimes) |minions = PJ Robot |enemies = Romeo, Robot, Luna Girl, Motsuki, Moths, Night Ninja, Ninjalinos, Wolfy Kids, Teeny Weeny Ninjalino (formerly), Ruffles (formerly) |likes = Fighting crime, his friends, cats, making things right, drawing, origami, Kick McGee, Master Fang, Mr. Meow, Mystery Mountain, dogs, Ruffles (currently), peaches |dislikes = Water (as both Connor and Catboy), getting wet (as both Connor and Catboy), being angered, Owlette refusing to forgive him, Owlette being hard on him, making mistakes, being glared and scolded at, Owlette's impatience, making his friends angry, Armadylan's recklessness, being accused wrongly, Romeo, Gekko's selfishness, stray dogs (formerly), Ruffles (formerly), being left alone |powers = Super Cat Ears Super Cat Speed Super Cat Agility Super Cat Jump Super Cat Leap Super Cat Lightning Super Cat Stripes |paraphernalia = Cat-Car PJ Rovers |quote = "Cat's whiskers!" "Furballs!" "By my cat's whiskers!" "Super cat speed!" "Super cat leap!" }}Connor, also known as Catboy, is the main protagonist of the Disney Junior show PJ Masks. He is the oldest and the leader of the PJ Masks. Background Catboy is the leader of the trio and the oldest too. Incredibly fast, amazingly agile, he can hear the quietest sounds across unbelievable distances, but he's also afraid of water. Still, when adventure beckons, "The amazing Catboy leaps to the rescue". With these skills Catboy can outrun anyone and gives Night Ninja a challenge with his amazing leaps and acrobatic moves. His vehicle the Cat-Car gets the heroes from A to B in lightning speed and even shoots moth balls should there be anything in the way! Personality As Connor, he takes great enjoyment in associating with Greg and Amaya. He can be a bit clumsy at times; this was especially emphasized in "Clumsy Catboy". He's also nice, smart, caring, friendly, helpful, and funny. In "Catboy's Great Gig", it is shown that he sometimes has intense stage fright. As Catboy, he leads the PJ Masks through the steps of defeating villains such as Romeo, Luna Girl & Night Ninja. He prefers to have his own way, but still respects Owlette and Gekko when they ring in with their opinions. On many occasions, like his fellow members, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as getting frustrated in "Catboy and Master Fang's Sword", letting leadership go to his head in "Catboy Takes Control" and placing Amaya and Greg's safety over the mission in "Catboy vs. Robo-Cat"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Despite being the leader of the team, each member still has as much priority. Physical appearance Connor has olive skin, blue eyes, and milk chocolate brown hair that spikes up at the front. His daytime look consists of a dark teal jacket with a white shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and red sneakers with yellow shoelaces. The outfit of his nighttime hero, Catboy, consists of a blue cat jumpsuit and mask with dark blue lighting stripes, designed after a jungle cat. When he was turned evil in "Gekko and the Opposite Ray", his outfit become black with white lightning stipes and a gray logo, and his eyes became gray. Powers and abilities *'Super Cat Ears': Can hear any sound from far away. *'Super Cat Jump': Can jump really high and far. *'Super Cat Leap': Can leap at a fast time. *'Super Cat Speed': Can run really fast at lightning speed. *'Super Cat Agility': Catboy is very agile. *'Super Cat Lightning': Can create lightning while running. *'Super Cat Stripes': (first seen in "Wacky Floats", and officially introduced in "PJ Power Up") Can shoot glowing energy stripes at opponents to attack them and also shoot them at objects to move them around and hold on to them. These can also be used as projectiles. The following powers were temporarily gained in "Owlette of a Kind": *'Cat Eyes': A power identical to Owlette's "Owl Eyes", caused by Romeo's Power Copier. This power was self-nicknamed by Catboy upon discovery. *'Owl Wing Wind': Another temporary power of Owlette's caused by Romeo's Power Copier. Trivia *Connor is friends with Amaya and Greg, and considers them best friends. *Connor is the oldest of the group. *Like most felines, Connor dislikes water. *In "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble", Catboy almost lost his friendship with Owlette, but Owlette went back and apologizes to him when she realized that she was wrong about Catboy for being hard and refusing to forgive him. *Catboy is actually shown to be protective over Owlette and Gekko. As shown in the episode "Catboy vs. Robo-Cat", when he didn't let Amaya and Greg help him because he thought they might be unable to help without their powers, and also when he promised that he'll save them from Romeo. Gallery Connor W.png|Connor in his everyday oufit Catboy W.png PJMCatboy.png Connor PJs.png|Connor in his pajamas Catboy.png Amaya-mad-at-Connor.png Catboy-being-sitted-by-Luna Girl.png CatboyOTW1.jpg CatboyOTW7.jpg Super Cat Stripes.jpg Catboy Stats.jpg vlcsnap-2019-03-02-01h21m41s147.png NightPanther.png|Night Panther SVTFOECatPlush1.jpg|Plush toy cameo in "Ready, Aim, Fire" from Star vs. the Forces of Evil SVTFOECatPlush2.jpg vlcsnap-2019-03-16-14h59m33s349.png vlcsnap-2019-09-11-01h24m46s729.png vlcsnap-2019-10-07-22h27m23s603.png maxresdefault (19).jpg Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters